


In the Aftermath

by chimeradad



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: After endgame, Happy Hogan/Tony Stark if you squint, Happy deserves to be Happy, I needed to write this to be okay and now you can read it and maybe be okay?, Minor Happy Hogan/Pepper Potts, Other, Past Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Self-Indulgent, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-27 23:14:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19799746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chimeradad/pseuds/chimeradad
Summary: A one shot based off of what i think should have happened after Endgame. At this point idk or care if this is before, after, or during Far From Home even though i wrote it to be after, i just think it needed to happen.  I'll probably fix this later but have it for now.





	In the Aftermath

Happy wasn’t there to say goodbye, something that would bother him for years. His best friend saved the world and died on the same day and everyone else got to be there and say their goodbyes. Everyone but Happy and Morgan. He felt bad that it bothered him so much, that it kept him up at night, unable to sleep because in his dreams Tony asked where he was. After the blip Happy buried himself in work, fixing security for Pepper, making sure everyone at Stark that had been blipped had somewhere to go, watching Morgan on nights Pepper had to go out and play CEO in the public eye. None of them were okay, but Happy seemed the most upset by the events of that final battle. 

It took a while to dig himself out of the hole he fell in, but he managed to do it with some help from Pepper, Peter, Morgan, and Rhodey. At some point he moved in with Pepper and Morgan, and on those nights he couldn’t sleep he went out to Tony’s lab, if he closed his eyes he could almost hear Tony tinkering away on some project. It was one of those nights, he sat on the floor, tears rolling down his cheeks as he smiled, remembering everything that was Tony. Footsteps were approaching and it took him a moment to realize he wasn’t imagining them. He opened his eyes to meet Pepper’s. A lot had changed since the summer he helped Peter, but Pepper hadn’t, she was one of the only things that had been a constant in his life. She smiled as she sat in front of him. Neither of them spoke, they didn’t have to. They knew each other so well that they could communicate with a series of looks. Happy gave her a weak smile, meaning that he was okay, he just missed Tony. Pepper nodded and placed a hand on Happy’s knee, her way of telling him that she understood, she missed him too. They sat there for what felt like hours, just existing together. Pepper opened her mouth, her voice shaky and watery, as if she was crying. “Did he tell you he was making a suit for you?” Happy raised a brow as he forced himself to speak. “He was?” His own voice sounded foreign to him. She nodded, smiling as she stood. “Friday, can you show me Happy’s suit?” Happy stood as the AI projected a suit in between him and Pepper. Pepper adjusted the image as Happy watched, when she spoke again her voice sounded stronger, more her.

“He wanted to wrap his world in iron, you were always a part of his world, Harold.” Few people called him by his first name anymore, in fact, the only people that called him that were Tony and Pepper. Happy smiled softly at Pepper before pulling her into a hug that was quickly returned.

“And you were both always my world.”


End file.
